deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia Rice
Olivia Rice (previously Stappord) is a supporting character on Devious Maids. Made a successful career as a famous decorator, Olivia marries businessman, Michael Stappord, but after being unable to conceive him a child, the marriage falls apart and they get divorced. Olivia's life turns upside down when unable to move on, and thus turning to her last resort -- suicide. After hanging herself outside of the home she once lived in, her life nearly comes to an end until her ex-husband saves the day. Biography 'Early Life' At an unknown point in her life, Olivia married a man she fell madly in love with, Michael Stappord. After nineteen years of marriage, Michael has an affair with a woman he would later marry, Taylor, thus resulting in the collapse of Olivia's marriage to Michael. In the divorce, a guilty Michael gave everything Olivia desired, including their maid, Lupe. Even a year after the marriage ended, Michael continues putting Olivia first and still gives her what she wants, this is, except himself. 'Season 1' At Michael Stappord's birthday dinner, Olivia arrives unexpectedly at the front door. The maid, Marisol, asks her if she can help her. Olivia shakes her head, simply walking on indoors right past Marisol, and as Taylor and Michael are kissing one another at the dinner table, they are shocked to look up and see the latter's ex-wife enter the dining room. As Olivia walks further inside, she clutches a small box in her arms, and Marisol apologizes to the Stappords, saying that she "just came in". Michael tells the maid that it's okay, before asking his ex-wife what's going on, and Olivia gestures the box in her hands, saying that she brought him a birthday present. Michael tries telling Olivia that that's very nice but that this isn't a very good time, and Olivia laughs, realizing that her ex-husband is hosting a party. Olivia begins walking around the table with a large grin on her face. Taking note of the guests, she places her hand on Adrian's shoulder, and comments that these are the same people she invited to his birthday last year. Taylor begs her husband to do something and Marisol too makes her way around the table, as Olivia continues, saying that she was wondering what she could give Michael to mark this important occasion, and she found it. She then places the box down on the dinner table and opens the lid, revealing a crystal heart to be inside, and she carefully picks it up, asking if it isn't lovely. Olivia keeps on approaching Taylor and Michael, and Marisol walks further around the table, slowly, nearing Olivia. Michael looks at his ex-wife, speechless, and the teary eyed woman asks if he didn't break her heart. No answer is given. "Didn't you?!" Olivia exclaims in utter fury as she throws the crystal heart at Michael's head, causing the thing to hit the wall and shatter when Mr. Stappord ducks. Marisol hastily walks over to Olivia, restraining her arms and declaring it enough. Olivia resists, ordering the maid to unhand her, but Marisol grabs the woman's wrist and begins to roughly escort Olivia away from the dinner table as the crazy middle-aged woman calls out for Michael, who doesn't respond. The other guests appear amused at the fact that Marisol is dragging Olivia to the door. She then pushes Olivia out and slams the door. Marisol and Taylor Stappord run into Olivia at the grocery store where she reveals to Marisol that Taylor was a prostitute, which was how she met husband Michael. Worried that Olivia will spread the news about Taylor’s former profession, Michael decides that he, Taylor, and Marisol will all move to New York — a plan that does not bode well with Marisol, as she needs to stay in Beverly Hills to solve Flora’s murder. Marisol visits Olivia’s home with a devious plan that will keep herself and the Stappord’s in Beverly Hills. She tells Olivia that if she keeps her mouth shut, that Michael won’t have to move across the country and they will be able to rekindle the love they once shared. The plan works, but the meet doesn’t stop there. Olivia dishes out the dirt that Adrian Powell hires prostitutes for his friends and that he was the one to first proposition Taylor. Marisol also finds out that Flora in addition to being the Powell’s maid, was also his prostitute. Evelyn still needs a maid. The maid service was no help, sending over a decrepit old Asian lady, who barely spoke English, and bolted out of there when she discovered the previous maid had been murdered. Evelyn was her usual caring self, arguing: “Yes, I had a maid who was murdered, but that means the odds of being killed are practically nil!”. Later, Olivia consoles Evelyn when her vacuum cleaner died on her: “My life sucks but my vacuum doesn’t!” she lamented. Marisol catches Taylor and Michael having sex, which leads Taylor to confide that she wants a child. Marisol takes her to a fertility specialist, where they run into a friend of Michael’s ex, Olivia. Olivia then breaks into the Stappord’s mansion, and Marisol must admit that she lied to her when she said Michael wanted Olivia back. Taylor is pregnant. Everyone in the Stappord house is ecstatic. Michael decides that the right thing to do is to tell his ex-wife Olivia about the news before Taylor announces it. She is devastated, but Michael gently tells her that she should stop loving him and move on with her life, as he is moving on with his. Later, Olivia goes to the Stappord's house while Taylor and Michael host their dinner party. Olivia hangs herself outside their window. Marisol notices this and quickly tells Michael who runs outside and cuts her down. He cries as he holds her in his arms. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 13.png Promo 101 14.png Promo 101 15.png Promo 101 16.png Promo 101 17.png Promo 101 18.png Promo 101 20.png Promo 101 21.png Promo 103 06.png Promo 103 05.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters